Chapter 3/23:22
After hearing Jessica screaming, Mike rushes to find her. As he wanders through the woods, she pops out at him and reveals that it was just a prank she was playing on him, recorded on her phone. Mike can respond angrily or flirtatiously to Jessica's revelation. As they walk away, a creature with thermal vision watches them from a distance. If they go back the way they came, Mike can find a carving on a tree with the initals E+M inside a heart. Mike can confess to Jessica about it or he can try to deny that it wasn't him and he will blame it on Emily. On their path to the guest cabin, Mike hears a noise. He can choose to throw a small rock to lure the creature into the open, despite Jessica's protests that nothing is there or remain still. Either way, an elk will dash in front of them, scaring both Mike and Jessica. Further down the path, Mike finds an old shed containing a mask. He can choose to scare Jessica with it as revenge from her earlier prank or show it to Jessica, who will be unimpressed. If Mike decides to prank Jessica, he will pop out behind her while wearing the mask, causing her to fall into the river and, later on, refuse to have sex with him. As they progress to the cabin, Jessica and Mike find a dying deer lying over a tree branch. Mike can comfort the deer or decapitate it, horrifying Jessica. Either way, the deer's body is suddenly flung from the branch. Mike and Jessica frightfully start sprinting towards the cabin. As they're running, Mike must react fast enough to make a jump over gap in the path. Soon afterwards, he has the option to climb a cliff to get to the cabin or follow the path. If he climbs the cliff, he must react quickly again to help Jessica climb up. Right before Mike and Jessica get to the cabin, Jessica trips and falls to the floor. Mike can either help her or unlock the door. * Jessica will take control herself if Mike fails to make any decisions in time. Once they're inside, they conclude that it was a bear chasing them and begin to relax. Jessica insists that Mike set up romantic lighting and a fire before they proceed to have intercourse. If Mike had antagonized Jess throughout the chapter, she will find ways to avoid them having sex, but Mike still has the chance to try and seduce her. Jess might want a blanket and she will ask Mike to close the shutters. She will talk about her being insecure, which Mike can dismiss or he can be understanding. Jessica will start to get cozy and Mike makes his move on her. This is interrupted as they hear a window smashing by the bedroom, and Mike finds Jessica's phone playing music on the floor. She is furious, believing this to be a prank by the others, and storms outside to yell at them and exclaims that they are going to have sex. As she goes back inside, she is instantly pulled out of the window and dragged off. Collectibles Clues *Old Mask - Can be found by Mike in the old shed by the river. *Native American Book - Can be found by Mike on a stand in the guest cabin. *Tennis Photo - Can be found by Mike in the guest cabin on the small table. Totems *'Danger Totem #2' - Turn left by the old truck, and Mike can find Danger Totem #2, ''showing a hoard of deer closing in. *'Guidance Totem #3''' - After Mike and Jess had a conversation about Jess's prank to Mike, he can find Guidance Totem #3 right in front of the starting point, showing Sam climbing up a wall next to a water wheel. Category:Mike's Segments Category:Segments Category:Non Fatal Segments